Mutators/List of custom mutations
Players can implement up to ten different mutators to a single mission. To implement these mutations, players will need a commander of at least level 5, and be in a party with another player. A Co-op chat channel will come up when browsing Co-op missions to expedite the process. The following mutations are available for selection: List of Custom Mutations *'Aggressive Deployment': Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'Alien Incubation': All enemy units spawn broodlings upon death. *'Avenger': Enemy units gain increased attack speed, armor, and life when nearby enemy units die. *'Barrier': Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. *'Blizzard': Storm clouds move across the map, damaging and freezing player units in their path. *'Concussive Attacks': Player's units are slowed by all enemy attacks. *'Darkness': The fog of war is replaced with pure darkness and the mission's objectives are hidden from the mini-map. Players won't know where the trains are or where attacks are coming from. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. *'Fear': Player units will occasionally stop attacking and run around in fear of taking damage. *'Going Nuclear': Nukes are launched at random throughout the map. *'Hardened Will': Enemy Heroic units reduce all incoming damage to a maximum of 10 when any non-heroic enemy unit is near them. *'Heroes from the Storm': Every attack wave will be led by Heroes of increasing power. *'Inspiration: ' Enemy Heroic units increase the attack speed and armor of all enemies within a small range. *'Kill Bots:' Waves of bots attack players and are invulnerable to damage until they have killed a set amount of units. *'Laser Drill': An enemy Drakken laser drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. *'Lava Burst': Lava periodically bursts from the ground at random locations and deals damage to player air and ground units. *'Life Leech': Enemy units steal life or shields whenever they do damage. *'Long Range': Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Micro Transactions': Giving commands to your units costs resources based on the unit's cost. *'Mineral Shield': Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. *'Missile Command': Endless missile bombardments target your structures and must be shot down throughout the mission. *'Moment of Silence': When a Heroic enemy dies, all player units around it will reflect on their transgressions, leaving them temporarily unable to attack or use abilities. *'Mutually Assured Destruction': Enemy Hybrid units detonate a Nuke upon death. *'Orbital Strike': Enemy Orbital Strikes are periodically fired throughout the map. *'Outbreak': Continuous waves of the infested horde march against the commanders' bases. *'Photon Overload': All enemy structures attack nearby hostile units. *'Polarity': Each enemy unit is immune to either your units or your ally's units. *'Power Overwhelming': All enemy units have energy and use random abilities. *[[:en:Propagator|'Propagators']]:''' Reality warping sludges are crawling towards you. Anything they touch is turned into a copy of the sludge. *Purifier Beam: An enemy Purifier Beam moves across the map toward nearby player units. *'''Random - A mutation is randomly assigned. *'Scorched Earth': Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. *'Self Destruction': Enemy units explode and deal damage to friendly player units upon death. *'Shortsighted': Player units and structures have reduced vision range. *'Slim Pickings': Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. *'Speed Freaks': The enemy moves faster than any unit a player has at their disposal. *'Temporal Field': Enemy Temporal Fields are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Time Warp': Enemy Time Warps are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Transmutation': Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. *'Twister': Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. *'Vertigo': Your camera randomly changes positions. *'Void Rifts': Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Walking Infested': Every enemy commanders destroy will spawn infested terrans. The more life a unit has, the more infested will rise from its corpse. *'We Move Unseen': All enemy units are permanently cloaked.2016-09-01, Patch 3.6 Preview: Custom Mutators. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-05 For more detailed information on each mutator: Maguro's mutator guide References Category:Co-op Missions